


Bliss and Kiss

by thevegetarianbisexual



Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marvin really changed, Whizzer is great at racketball...Marvin not so much, everything will be alright, fluff with a little angst but not too much... I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual
Summary: The first racquetball game after they get back together. Whizzer really sees how much Marvin has changed, and he loves it.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979200
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Bliss and Kiss

Whizzer suddenly feels himself start to shake as he enters the locker room. All the nerves he's been pushing away ever since he invited Marvin to play racquetball with him are all starting to stack up endlessly. He knows that Marvin has changed, he's seen it in his actions and reactions In the way he speaks about his son and the lesbians, and just in the way that he radiates love and affection instead of the constant feeling that he is trying to prove something. This is why Whizzer feels so guilty, he wishes he could just trust that Marvin won't get angry with him. He thought he could but he guesses they probably still have some things to talk about. He tries to remove the worry lines from his face when he sees Marvin.

Oh, sweet, lovely, Marvin. Whizzer can't stop himself from chuckling a little at the man in front of him. There he stands with his head in a locker, wearing a baggy old orange shirt matched with bright red shorts, that have a rainbow pattern on each side. This is an outfit one would imagine a toddler would pick out for himself not a thirty-three-year-old man, yet Whizzer can't help but feel charmed. He feels himself relax a little bit and puts his stuff in the locker across from Marvin's.

"Hey, Marv. Looking colorful." Whizzer says startling the shorter man. He turns around, a bright smile illuminating his face as soon as he sees his lover.

"I don't really work out so this is the best I could do." He says with a chuckle while putting on a red and black striped sweatband on his wrist.

"Hmmm, it's okay. You still look cute." He winks while unbuttoning his dress shirt carefully, making sure not to wrinkle it. From the corner of his eye, he sees Marvin staring him up and down.

"Keep it in your pants buddy, or else you're gonna be dealing with a problem until you get home." He whispers while carefully pulling his white polo shirt over his head making sure not to mess his hair up. Something in Marvin's eyes switches and he gets closer to Whizzer.

"Hmmm, or you can help me take care of it?" He whispers back. Whizzer looks around, thankfully it seems like no else is in the locker room. Whizzer has always been more open about his sexuality than Marvin but closed off public spaces like this always make him nervous. He pushes Marvin off him as nicely as possible before unbuttoning his dress pants. 

"No can do, bucko. I have a busy schedule today, remember. I need to get back to the studio later, a family booked a last-minute photo shoot." He tells the man hile putting his extremely tight shorts on, which exaggerates his already 'juicy ass', as Marvin likes to call it. 

Marvin groans dramatically while plopping himself on the bench. He plays with the sweatband on his wrist as he waits for Whizzer to finish changing. They both grab their rackets and head out to the court.

Whizzer's fears start to come back again. Marvin loves to win, and as much as he loves Marvin, the man is not the most in shape. He doesn't want to lose Marvin, not over a game again, not when they have been doing so great. This means to prevent any falling out he's going to have to let him win. He takes a deep breath and passes the ball to Marvin.

"You start."

"All right, but just to warn you I'm not very good." Marvin laughs.

And Whizzer soon comes to the realization that he is right. Whizzer hits the ball back at a medium force and Marvin misses the ball completely. Whizzer completely freezes. He waits for anger or yelling. Nothing.

He lets himself relax and slowly gets the ball and hands it to Marvin with a shaky hand.

Marvin looks at the ball in his hand and back at Whizzer, "wait, Whizzer, are you all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be. Serve it, Marvin."

"Are you...are you afraid of me?" Marvin asks sounding a little hurt.

Guilt replaces the fear he was feeling. He lets himself lean against the wall, "I think so. I tried not to be, I really did try, Marvin. I trust you, I do. But I'm a little scared, Marv. I'm sorry."

Marvin rushes to Whizzer's side, "Sorry? No, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He says pulling Whizzer into a hug. Whizzer lets himself be held, breathing in the scent of Marvin's cologne. "I'm so, so, sorry, baby. Don't apologize. I'm the one that made you scared of me. It's all my fault."

"It's just our relationship has been so good I don't ever want to lose this, Marvin. I'll let you win, Marv ju-"

"Whizzer look at me. I was an idiot for letting you go over that stupid game. I was an awful person and you deserve so much better. You will never lose me especially not over a stupid game. You mean so much to me, like you don't even know. I am willing to break myself in half to make you happy. Winning doesn't mean anything to me when I have you. All I want is you, baby." Marvin says cupping Whizzer's face. Whizzer smiles and kisses Marvin softly. 

He pulls Marvin into a tight hug and whispers "okay, I believe you."

" I want to give this to you." Marvin says after a few minutes finally breaking the embrace. In his hand, he is holding out his red and black sweatband. 

"Your sweatband?" 

"Yeah... this way you can remember me and my horrible style, and how much I love you... even when you're kicking my ass at racquetball." He says smiling shyly. Whizzer's heart explodes into a million pieces, he didn't know it was possible to feel as much love as he felt for that man at that moment. 

"You're lucky that everything matches white or else I wouldn't wear it." He jokes while putting it on his left wrist looking at it like you would an engagement ring. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Marvin says while kissing his cheek tenderly. 

"Well, I guess since you gave me yours it's only right for me to give you mine." He says, slinging an arm around Marvin's waist while handing him his white sweatband.

Marvin smiles giddily at him while putting the sweatband on his wrist. 

"C'mon old man, let's get started," Whizzer says slapping Marvin's ass, now feeling excited.

They play a few rounds, all in which Whizzer absolutely obliterates Marvin, all of which Marvin simply responds with a laugh and the occasional reminder that all he wants is Whizzer. 

Whizzer decides to ditch the photoshoot appointment and instead follows Marvin home. The rest of the afternoon and night is filled with soft caresses and loving whispers. Just as they are falling asleep Whizzer holds Marvin tighter and whispers "All I want is you too, love." Marvin kisses his head and they both fall asleep with soft sleepy smiles on their faces. 

Everything will be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little longer hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Now I have a question for you readers, as I keep this series going I wonder if you guys want me to follow the plot of the musical or do you guys want Whizzer to live at the end... both are fine by me so I want to see what you guys are thinking :D
> 
> Also, I got the idea that Marvin and Whizzer switched sweatbands from a post on Tumblr I saw a few months ago but I can't seem to find it. If anyone knows what or who I'm talking about can you please so I can tag them or the post. Thank you!


End file.
